Gazetka/Miraculersi za kulisami
W tym numerze zapraszam do przeczytania wywiadu z SzygorąNysz, jednym z najaktywniejszych użytkowników serwera na Discordzie oraz jednym z członków jury gazetkowych konkursów! Na początek może opowiesz coś o sobie? :Cóż... Imię: Nysz, Wiek: tak jak w kalendarzu, dwudziesty pierwszy (XXI), Płeć: facet (stan z 12.11.2019), Zainteresowania: paradoksalnie sporty motorowe, no i wiadomy serial. To tak na szybko... Jak trafiłeś na Miraculum i co Cię skłoniło, żeby oglądać to na bieżąco? :To było tak... Skończyłem wszystkie odcinki Pingwinów z Madagaskaru, zaczęło mi się nudzić, zawołałem Kowalskiego, który nie za wiele mi pomógł tymi swoim opcjami. A wiesz czemu? Z dwóch powodów, po pierwsze: jest pingwinem, jak niby miałbym rozmawiać z pingwinem?!; no a po drugie, on nie istnieje. W każdym razie — oglądałem to na jednym portalu, której nazwy nie podam, bo ta audycja chyba nie zawiera lokowania produktu, i po skończeniu jednego serialu zerknąłem na sekcję Najczęściej oglądanych i tam zauważyłem właśnie to feralne Miraculum: Czarny Kot i Biedronka kolejność zmieniona specjalnie. Wcześniej w galerii, w salonie dostawcy telewizyjnego, którego nazwy też nie podam, bo wiadomo, akurat rzucił mi się w oczy plakat Biedronki. No i cóż, widok dziewczyny w kropkowanym lateksie zrobił swoje i odcisnął ślad w mózgu, który wrócił po zauważeniu tego tytułu na wspomnianej stronce, zatem kliknąłem, zacząłem oglądać i wpadłem w pułapkę. po jakie licho ja to wszystko zapamiętałem?! A w jaki sposób dotarłeś na wiki? :Masz czasem coś takiego, że zaczynasz coś oglądać i uruchamia Ci się generator scen w głowie, które aż proszą się o napisanie fanfika? No to jak już skończyłem pisać, szukałem miejsca, gdzie można to uzewnętrznić... no i jestem, hej. Na wiki jesteś aktywny przede wszystkim w fanonie. Czy według Ciebie jest szansa, żeby naprawdę odżył? :Jak się pojawiłem na Wiki ujrzałem pustkę. Wielką, ziejącą dziurę w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś kwitło życie. Słyszałem legendy. O wielkim wspaniałym ogrodzie, w którym niczym grzyby po deszczu rosły opka, intrygujące, fascynujące, wyjątkowe. Czemuż to zniknęło, nie wiem. Może nikt nie wie? Może to już nigdy nie powróci, a może wystarczy zewrzeć szyki, wspólnymi siłami odbudować ten wspaniały świat, wiele wspaniałych światów, które rodzą się w genialnych umysłach wielkiej, międzygalaktycznej społeczności... :. :. :. :...ciężko powiedzieć, ale myślę pozytywnie. Odpłynąłem? W związku z fanonem i konkursami gazetka przejęła ich organizację, a Ty zostałeś członkiem konkursowego jury. Co sądzisz o tej inicjatywie? :Z początku zawiało to trochę dyktaturą, ale jednak... Cóż, w końcu jestem częścią tej dyktatury, prawda? Do tej pory głosowanie odbywało się wyłącznie przez userów. Ale z tego co wiem, stawka wzrośnie, będą z tytułu zwycięstwa w konkursie jakieś faktyczne nagrody... Hmm, po prostu jeśli to adminalicja ma rozdawać nagrody, dobrze by było, żeby mieli wpływ na to, prawda? Tyle z tego zrozumiałem. Miałeś spory wpływ na zmianę sytuacji związanej z transkryptami. Co powiesz o tej sytuacji, a także o samych transkryptach? Co poradziłbyś osobie, która po raz pierwszy zabiera się za pisanie transkryptu? :Transkrypty... Chyba moja pierwsza drama, przez którą przeszła mi ochota na rozwijanie Wiki. Po prostu nie spodobała mi się sytuacja, w której jedna osoba zastrzega sobie prawo do pisania czegoś w miejscu, którego głównym zamysłem jest tworzenie i rozwijanie przez całą społeczność. Plus osobiste najazdy... Sam pomysł jest ciekawy... ech, trochę to osobiste jednak. Co poradzić? Hmm... Samo pisanie transkryptu nie jest skomplkowane, zapisać to, co mówią na filmie. Problematyczna może być czasochłonność, zapisanie tego jednak trochę trwa i bywa nużące. Chyba tylko to, by być cierpliwym. Jak mówiłem, nużące i monotonne, ale naprawdę łatwe. I w sumie całkiem satysfakcjonujące, gdy już się skończy i wrzuci, przynajmniej ja tak mam. Jakie jest Twoje najlepsze i/lub najśmieszniejsze wspomnienie na wiki czy Discordzie? :Głównie działam na Discordzie, także... Chyba akcja z Milczkiem. Taki typ trolla uśpionego, którego to udało się wspólnie z ekipą Discordową zdekonspirować. Szkoda tylko, że potrzebowaliśmy do tego pożaru w katedrze... Chciałbyś może coś dopowiedzieć? Na przykład kogoś pozdrowić? :Pozdrowić! Całą społecznością Miraculową, wszystkich znajomych z Discorda i rzecz jasna... Tulaski i całuski dla Ell, która trzyma mnie w jednym kawałku! Tak, mówię serio. ---- Bardzo dziękuję Nyszowi za odpowiedzenie na te kilka pytań ^^ Mam też nadzieję, że wywiad Wam się spodobał. Przypominam o typowaniu osób do wywiadów! Każdy z Was może zgłosić siebie lub innego użytkownika. Kategoria:Gazetka